


Sarcasm is not a pretty look on you, Sammy

by WhoCaresAboutANameAnyway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Castiel, Always Female Dean, Always Female Sam, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoCaresAboutANameAnyway/pseuds/WhoCaresAboutANameAnyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shit, Sammy. I think I like Cas."<br/>"What??! Really?? Oh my Gosh!! Holy cow!! What a fucking shocker!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarcasm is not a pretty look on you, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicOfYourSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicOfYourSoul/gifts).



> I dedicate this to my best friend, MusicOfYourSoul, because honey, I love you like a love song, baby.

"Sam, did I told you..." Deanna tried to say when Sam stormed in the motel room, when her baby sister cut her off.

"Yeah Deanna, I know okay? I know. Cas has the bluest eyes ever seen, they're so expressive, they seem to look right into your very soul. Pun intended. Cas gives an awesome back rubs, she has magic fingers. Pun intended. When Cas is genuinely happy she smiles so bright that she seems to shine, like a celestial being. Pun in-fucking-tended." By the time Sam finished she was heaving and she left her sister speechless.

"Okay, first off I don't sound like that. Second of all, I'm glad to see that you share my love for puns."

"That's not...!"

"Anyway! I was just gonna say that I got your book." If it weren't case related she wouldn't have given her the book that easily, but they were on tight schedule which meant no distractions or chatty-chat. "Besides Cas is an actual angel of the Lord, excuse me for being at awe."They were talking about Cas, therefore, serious matter.

"I don't know what is sadder, the fact that you truly believe that or the UST."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude, you know that's not exactly how straight girls talk about their friends, right?"

"Sammy, what the fuck are you talking about? it's totally straight"

"Really? Would you say those things about me?"

"Ew, dude, of course not, gross." She illustrated her point by doing reaching noises.

"Would you say those things about Jo? Charlie? The waitress of the dinner?"

"Well... I... Uhhh... Shit, Sammy." Deanna's voice was small and terrified when she spoke. "I think I like Cas." Sam meant to be supportive and reassuring, but after five years of unresolved sexual tension, eyesex , lingering touches and annoying obliviousness her sarcasm took over her mouth.

"What??! Really?? Oh my Gosh!! Holy cow!! What a fucking shocker!!" Deanna pulled a bitch face and crossed her arms defensively to start what undoubtedly would be an epic Winchester fight, when a rust of wings cut her short.

"Deanna."

"Cas? Did you hear...?" The blonde asked in a small voice, and for a second Sam felt bad but then the angel talked again.

"I want to eat my hands."

"Okay, I don't know what kind of porn you're watching but please stop." Sam answers while her sister almost swallowed her own tongue.

"No, no, the bathroom has a soap that smells delicious. You wanna try it out?" The angel said offering her hands to the Winchesters.

"You're too precious for this world." Sammy whispered trying to muffle a chuckle at the same time that Deanna said with a strangled voice "Okay." The blonde closed her hands around hers and brought them close to her face, and without breaking eye contact with the angel, she kissed them softly, making Cas gasp. It was worse than porn. It was porn with feelings. Not wanting to ruin the moment Sam got out of the room quietly (they still had a couple of hours before the witch started the summoning). She closed the door with the image of the two most important people of her life kissing. _Ew, gross_ , she thought with a smile.

"Deanna, are you sure?" Said Cas breaking the kiss, but not going far away. Their lips were still touching and they breathed the same air.

"No, the timing sucks... There's no enough... You're at war, Cas."

"I'm fighting a war for you." The angel said while she put Deanna's hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek softly.

"A war for humanity."

"I'm hunted, I rebelled, and I did it... All of it, for you. So nice to meet you, Humanity Winchester, I'm Cas."

"Dad jokes? Be still my heart." And the angel pulled back with a look of confusion in her face, but Deanna kissed her shut when she tried to explain the incoherence of that idiom, and Cas just melted in the embrace.

  
_Oh my God, Sam is gonna be smug about this forever_. The look of adoration in Cas' eyes ( _she's always looked at you like that_ , a voice in her head said) let her know that it was absolutely worth it. All of it.


End file.
